Jonas Brothers Book: ch1 CRAZY STUFF IS HAPPENING
by Sabin679
Summary: After Nick quits the band and breaks up with miley, Joe starts going out with TAYLOR SWIFT! In about a weekor 2 i will have ch.2 done. Lets see what happens!


At the end of a Jonas Brothers concert they sing they're last song Pushing me Away.

Run, Run like you do  
I'm chasing you  
I'm on your tail  
I'm gaining fast  
Your going nowhere  
Try to fix what you've done  
Turn back the sun  
The night is calling  
And we're falling faster now  
Pushing me away  
Every last word, every single thing you say  
Pushing me away  
You try to stop me now but it's already to late  
Pushing me away (Nick's voice cracks)

"Uhgggggggggg!!"Nick moaned, "It's okay, take it from the top!" Joe said,

Run, Run like you do  
I'm chasing you  
I'm on your tail  
I'm gaining fast  
Your going nowhere  
Try to fix what you've done  
Turn back the sun  
The night is calling  
And we're falling faster now

Pushing me away  
Every last word, every single thing you say  
Pushing me away  
You try to stop me now but it's already to late  
Pushing me away  
If you really don't care then say it to my face  
Pushing me away  
Push push pushing me away

Stop! Tell me the truth  
Cause I'm so confused  
Spinning round these walls are falling down and I need you  
More than you know, I'm not letting go  
I'm getting close, so take my hand  
And please just tell me why

Pushing me away  
Every last word, every single thing you say  
Pushing me away  
You try to stop me now but it's already to late  
Pushing me away  
If you really don't care (Nick's voice cracks again)

"C,mon!!" Nick yelled as he stomped on the ground. "It's alright Nick just calm down." Joe said, "No it's not okay, this is the 12th time I messed up, I'm outie! This is crazy, forget this band ,this stupid band I'm out of here!" Nick ran off stage.

At the jonas brother's house miley cyrus which is Nick girlfriend walks into the room. "Can you knock?" nick asked. "I can knock but the door was open and why did you quit the band." miley asked calmly. "I just cant talk about it." nick said. "yes you can, Im your girlfriend, you can tell me anything." Miley said. "No I cant tell you everything this is something im keeping to myself!'' Nick exclaimed. "You know since you've been on tour we pretty much broke up!!" Miley exclamed as she left nick's house.

(Nick sings)  
We had a lot of good times when we were together  
And I thought we'd last forever, you and I  
IM for so long I couldn't wait to get you're phone call  
Dreaming 'bout you makes me feel alright  
Tonight you called me on the phone  
Said you had to stay at home  
Is there something I should know?

I was fine till 7:05  
Till she walked out the door and right out of my life  
If you're gone ill move on  
But it only would have taken two seconds to say  
Goodbye (goodbye) Goodbye (goodbye) Goodbye (woahwoo)

The night after you're phone call me and friends were hanging at the mall  
I was not believing what I saw  
(Whoa) holding hands with him and sitting closer then six inches  
Hoping she's not gonna kiss him now

How can I call you a friend, you stood me up in the end  
I know that it's over

I was fine till 7:05  
Till she walked out the door and right out of my life  
If you're gone I'll move on  
But it only would of taken two seconds to say  
Goodbye (goodbye) Goodbye (goodbye) Goodbye (woahwoo)

Don't keep telling me that you're sorry now  
But let me tell you how much this hurts me too  
(Yeah ooo)

I was fine till 7:05  
Till she walked out the door and right out of my life  
If you're gone ill move on  
But it only would have taken two seconds to say  
Goodbye Goodbye Goodbye (woahwoo)

I was fine till 7:05  
Till she walked out the door and right out of my life  
If you're gone ill move on  
But it only would have taken two seconds to say  
Goodbye (goodbye) Goodbye (goodbye) Goodbye (woahwoo)

It only would of taken to seconds to say  
(Good bye goodbye) Good bye (good bye) Good Bye (woo)  
Goodbye (tears run down nicks eyes)

Joe runs to kevins room while kevin is playing says...  
''oooooooo... joe i want to ask you something. What guitar solo sounds better? Kevin plays 3 different solos.''I like the third one.'' joe said. ''Ok cool! Oh yea & have you noticed nick hates us?" Kevin asked. "He doesnt hate us hes just in uhh... uhmmmm... some kinda stage I dont know. All I know is that he doesnt hate us."Joe awnsered. "Then why did he throw a Xbox 360 at my head when i went in his room?"Kevin asked. "NICK DID THAT!!!!!! I'M GONNA WHOOP HIS...joe said as kevin interupted."Woah woah woah, watch you choice of words there I was kidding he only threw a plastic cup at my head. I swear dont hit him. Oh yea & one thing... the party starts in 1 hour."

Luckily Joe and Kevin got to the party 4 mins. late. Not bad right? Joe spotted a girl once he got in. "Woah kevin who's that?!?!?!?!?! Joe asked. "Oh that Taylor Swift, shes in my biology class." Kevin awnsered. "SHES HOTT!!!" Joe exclaimed. Kevin pushed Joe into Taylor. "Oh Sorry." Joe said polietly. "Yeah, yeah now go away." Taylor said back. Joe got on stage to sing & he knew the best thing to sing for this girl. Joe pulled her on stage and he sang.

Hey There Pretty Lady  
Tell me how ya doin'  
tell me what can i do to help

Cause I been thinkin' of you  
for a little while now  
& this right here is how i feel

[Chorus:]  
Girl you got me goin' crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you got me beggin', baby  
Beggin, baby, please.  
All I wanna know is  
Do you wanna get away?  
Get away with me.  
Cause girl I don't know what to do  
Cause I'm so in love with you

Head-up-over-my-heels  
Yeah, I know how I feel  
Girl, you know that I'm in love  
Oh, I was so lonley  
Now I know you love me  
This right here is how i feel.

[Chorus:]  
Whoa!  
Girl you got me goin' crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you got me beggin', baby  
Beggin, baby, please.  
All I wanna know is  
Do you wanna get away?  
Get away with me.  
Cause girl I don't know what to do  
Cause I'm so in love with you

Come On!  
[Guitar Solo]

All I wanna know is do you wanna get away?

Yeah!

Girl you got me goin' crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you got me beggin', baby  
Girl, I'm on my knees  
All I wanna know  
Do you wanna get away?  
Get away with me.  
Cause girl I don't know what to do  
Cause I'm so in love  
So in love  
So in love  
With you .

Joe and Taylor kiss and go steady.


End file.
